The present invention relates to packaging, storing and transporting connector plates, such as those used to connect structural members to form trusses and joists.
Connector plates usually comprise a planar metal base having a plurality of integrally-formed rigid teed extending generally perpendicularly to the front of the base. The connector plates are primarily used in construction to join wooden structural members to form trusses and joists. In fabrication, the wooden members which will form a truss are arranged in a jig, usually on a truss table, with the wooden members in a desired configuration. The connector plates are then placed to overlap the joints between members. Usually the connector plates are lightly tapped in place by assembly workers so that they hold their position for later pressing. Once the connector plates are arranged, they are pressed into the wooden members by a compression clamp or gantry press such that the plurality of teeth are embedded into the wood. The truss is then turned over and the process repeated on the opposite side.
Connector plates are typically fabricated, then packaged for transport to a truss assembly plant. Several methods of packaging the connector plates for transport have been used with varying success. Often, connector plates are packaged in random order in cardboard boxes. Even with the use of vibratory machines to facilitate efficient packing, much of the box space is wasted. In addition, once the connector plates are used the end-user is left with a bulky packaging box which is difficult to break down and dispose of. Boxes are also expensive, so large boxes are utilized to limit packaging costs. The larger boxes, however, are heavy and unwieldy and can be difficult to store conveniently close to the truss table.
Connector plates can also be packaged tooth-to-tooth, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,452 to John C. Jureit, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,908 to William H. Black, Jr. In the tooth-to-tooth arrangement the connector plates are not randomly placed in a box, but are rather placed in pairs with the planar bases of the plates in parallel and the plurality of teeth of each plate extending toward the opposite plate base. In the Black patent, multiple pairs are in packages bundles held together by a strap. The straps can bundle only a limited number of plates effectively and cannot be used on smaller plates. Additionally, once the strap is cut to free the plates for use, the plates tend to slide apart into an untidy heap making it difficult to move and store unstrapped bundles. Further, a user will not always utilize an entire bundle at a time leaving excess plates which are difficult to move and store. Lastly, tags which can be attached to the bundle straps for inventory and identification purposes are prone to falling off.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive method of packaging resulting in packages which are easily handled. Another object is to provide a method of packaging which can be used for a wide range of plate sizes and numbers. Another object is to provide for a packaging system which allows convenient storage and handling of excess plates. Another object is to provide a package which can be easily broken down and disposed of. Another object is to provide a packaging system which can be readily marked for identification and inventory purposes. Other objects and benefits of the invention will be apparent from the description below.
The invention is directed to a connector plate packaging system and method of packaging. A connector plate package for storage and transport of connector plates such as used in the construction of trusses and joists is described. Each connector plate has a generally planar base with a front face, a back face, and a plurality of teeth extending from the front face thereof The package comprises a tray and a plurality of connector plate pairs. Each connector plate of each pair has its teeth extending toward the other connector plate of the pair in a tooth-to-tooth arrangement, The connector plate pairs are arranged such that the back face of the planar base of one of the connector plates of one of the pairs is in generally parallel abutment with the back face of the planar base of one of the connector plates of another pair, in a back-to-back arrangement. The plurality of connector plate pairs are disposed in a tray. in one aspect of the invention, the tray and plurality of connector plate pairs are enclosed in wrapping material.
In another aspect of the invention, a bundle of connector plate packages is described having a plurality of connector plate packages arranged in a stack having multiple adjacent layers, each layer having a group of packages arranged in abutting relationship. In another aspect, the stack of connector plate packages is arranged on a support structure and enclosed in a bundle wrapping material. In another aspect, the bundle includes cornerboards or end-caps adjacent the stack of connector plate packages for protection and stability.